A SPECIAL FEW PART ONE: YOUNGLINGS
by JediMasterWolfTakarru
Summary: The Galaxy is at war! the sith have returned and the republic is fighting to restore peace to the galaxy. 5 children have all been brought to the Jedi temple to begin their training on their way towards being a Jedi. these children don't know it yet but they are going to change the galaxy forever in years to come. The fate of billions, lies with...A special few. plz rate review thx
1. Chapter 1 The Story Begins

A SPECIAL FEW PART 1:Younglings

Hello Viewers! This is my first story ad one ive had ideas for a long time. Hope you enjoy please review and fav if you like it! more to come!

**I**t is a dark time for the galaxy as the galactic republic is engaged in a deadly war with the Sith empire. The war has been tough on both sides as they have suffered many casualties wearing lines thin as reserves are depleted. Many planets are taken over and used as training grounds for the younglings of the military forces to keep up with the demand of the war effort. With fewer men on both sides the younglings training has been intensified as they must be ready for any challenge with a galaxy in conflict. Five new children have no idea that they are about to change the galaxy forever as they begin their first days of training.

A lone shuttle lands outside the Jedi temple as grand master Satele Shan exits and heads towards the training grounds to greet the newly arrived younglings. The newest Jedi's to be, will have to endure vigorous training but one day many of them can become Jedi knights and help fight the sith empire in the war.

As the Republic tries to find a way to stop the sith menace and restore peace to the galaxy Satele Shan feels a strong wave flow through the force. She cant tell why but she senses there is something different about this group of force sensitive children and is eager to see what the force is telling her.

Master Satele takes a deep breath and tries to focus her thoughts as she walks through the hall and greets the new younglings and their instructor Master Siglas. Master Siglas:" Ahhh Grand Master Satele, how nice of you to join us on this fine day!" Satele: "of course Master Siglas I would never miss such a joyous day as our future Jedi begin their training".

It was then Satele looked at the students before her and sensed that three of them seemed to feel much more strong in the force than the other two. She would have to keep an eye on their progress as great power can often be too much for some to handle and those can fall prey to the dark side of the force. Master Siglas: "Satele, id like to introduce you to our newest younglings". Wolf Takarru from Tattoine, Elena Skywalker from Alderran, Rin tosan a zabrak from nar Shadaa, Zafina Leon twi'lek and Argus Flynn a catharian both originally from ord mantell".

Satele Shan: "Greetings young ones, I'm eager to watch you all learn and train on your way towards becoming a Jedi, trust in the force and work vigorously and you will go far". The younglings all thanked the Grand master for her kind words and eagerly awaited their first instructions from Master Siglas. Master Siglas:" come along now my initiates lets begin our tour of the temple and be sure to pay attention!".

Wolf Takarru followed the others as they walked through the Jedi temple on their tour and caught himself eyeing Elena several times, she was a beautiful girl and he wished to talk to her desperately. Perhaps they would become friends and train together, that would be ideal he thought. Satele walked back to her ship and prepped to launch back to tyhon and meet with the jedi council, she couldn't seem to shake this feeling she was getting about those children. surely it was nothing they were merely younglings, they hadn't had any formal training at all and yet, she felt as if these children would each play a part in something bigger but what she was unsure of. She would have to keep an eye on their training and see if what the force is telling her is true.

As the initiates toured around the temple they were amazed to behold all the sights and knowledge that are within these halls, they were all eager to begin training and get to know each other better. they would spend the next few years training here until they reached a certain level of understanding and were deemed ready to train as a Padawan under a Jedi Knight.

Master Siglas: " Now children this is the sleeping chambers for you all, this is where you will rest and develop your meditation skills, learning to properly reflect on things after they occur through meditation is key in becoming more connected through the force". "Now I think its time you all got some sleep, you start your training first thing tomorrow morning". They all said goodbye to Master Siglas and unpacked their things in their rooms. Tomorrow they all would start their training by learning the Jedi code, and practicing with their force control. It was not quite time for them to sleep so they all took the time to socialize and get to know each other.


	2. Chapter 2 Love At First Sight

Wolf Takarru eyed Elena from across the room and started to approach her and perhaps try to get to know her better. as he was walking towards her he was cut off by fellow trainee Rin tosan, a zabrak from Nar Shadaa. Rin: " Hiya Wolf, that's a cool name so how do you like the temple?". Wolf: " Oh hello Rin, its an incredible place and I'm very excited to start my training!". Rin: " I'm excited too I'm glad to meet you, I was a little nervous leaving home and doing all this but I'm glad I was chosen".

Wolf: " yeah me too, my goal is to become a Jedi Master and help Master Satele to defeat the Sith Empire!" Elena hears this while conversing with Zafina and suddenly jumps in and teases Wolf. Elena: " Easy there mutt, you don't even have a Light saber yet and you want a piece of the imperials?" little does Elena know that tragically wolf's parents were killed by a notorious bounty hunter working for the Empire years ago and she's accidentally struck a nerve.

Wolf: "Don't you call me Mutt! I'm going to do this for my parents! I have to train and be strong to one day avenge their deaths!". Elena: " I'm so sorry wolf, I had no idea your parents were killed by the imperials, I only meant to tease you". Elena thinks to herself "Way to go Elena!, your joke probably made him hate your guts! I hope he forgives me".

Rin tries to open up to them and share his story to connect with the others. Rin: " well at least the two of you got to remember your parents, I was abandoned by my parents shortly after my birth, I've lived in an orphanage as long as I can remember, but at least I'm here now right?". Wolf: "Oh wow Rin that must've been tough, don't worry I'm sure your life here will be much better and we can all train together". The children continue to share stories and become much closer, its best they become a team to help support each other on their journey.

From the beginning it is obvious to Rin that there is something about Elena and Wolf. The two of them just seem to match each other in every sort of manner and are constantly arguing and hazing one another. He senses that this could one day lead somewhere forbidden but they are much too young for such things now. Wolf and Rin have started to develop a close Friendship as they train and are often together, Elena accompanies them often as the three have become a trio. Argus and Zafina tend to keep to themselves and are not very social people. the initiates will all have to become close if they're to succeed, there's strength in numbers and together they'd be formidable one day.

Every Jedi must first begin learning many techniques for control with the force. the initiates will have to train tirelessly for a few years before they will be ready to take on their final trials to become a potential Padawan to a Jedi master. A Jedi's connection to the force is what makes then stronger as an individual, these younglings all have much to learn before any combat training can begin.


	3. Chapter 3 Dueling Techniques

Master Siglas: "Today's lesson students is a lesson in using the force to control objects. when the time comes all of you will have to construct your own light sabers while using the force, this lesson will help you have more control.

Wolf: " Master, will we be able to use the force to push back our enemies like when Master Satele pushed Darth Malgus into that boulder and shattered it!?" Siglas:" Now Wolf don't get too excited, today's lesson is merely controlling an object and keeping it afloat in the air". Elena: " awe man that sounds so cool Master Satele is the best I hope I can be half as good a Jedi as her!". Argus whispers to Zafina:" I think Wolf and Elena are going to be really great saberists soon don't you?". Zafina: " yeah I think so too, the both of them are so fiery and headstrong, they should really take notes on these self control lessons". Siglas: "Now each of you come and grab one of these glasses and pour yourself some water and DO NOT Drink it you understood Wolf?" Wolf: "yes master". Siglas:" good, now I want all of you to sit down, and focus. Try your best to lift the glass into the air without spilling any water". Rin having remained quiet through all of this was already very focused. he was very strong in the force for someone his age and didn't have any trouble with this challenge. Siglas: " Excellent young tosan! well done". Rin quietly bowed and began to watch the others as they tried to do the same. Wolf was the next to try, his glass was not as steady as Rin's but he did manage to get it afloat. Elena always willing to prove anything Wolf can do she can too! So she then focused and lifted her glass into the air, the glass shook and threatened to spill but she had done it. Argus and Zafina both were different in their attempts, Argus was not as strong in the force as the others and he struggled with this. While Zafina simply grabbed her cup with the force and raised it high without spilling a drop. Master Siglas: " Well done my learners!, you are all progressing nicely". " Tomorrow we shall try this exercise again but for now that will be it for today".

Two weeks have passed and the younglings have all progressed through their other classes and are now ready to begin their training to learn dueling techniques for the first time with Master Siglas and vibroblades. A Jedi's technique is special and different for everyone, the initiates must find one that suits them individually.

Master Siglas: " Now, a Jedi should know his or her technique like the back of their hand, you will train in whatever way you choose vigorously for this is how you will fight for the rest of your life". Wolf already knew what technique he wanted to use, he would use the form V a cross between djem sho and shien, it was a very aggressive style of combat often called "the way of the krayt dragon". Master Siglas: " ah yes the form that combines shien and djem so, careful young one for this is an extremely difficult form to master". Elena was impressed with Wolf's boldness he seemed to be fearless. She felt that his form was lacking in defensive capabilities and instead wanted to use the soresu form. Master Siglas: "so miss Skywalker you choose a more balanced defensive strategy with soresu form, a wise decision but be patient this form requires a lot of precision". Rin: " master Siglas I hope to one day master using a double bladed light saber and was thinking id choose the juyo form technique". Master Siglas: " a good choice Rin, this form will give you balance in the heat of battle as well as work on your attacks". Zafina hadn't had much to say through most of her training so far she quietly would take notes and often meditate by herself but today was different, she wanted to standout more and not be a shadow of the three prodigies as Wolf, Rin, and Elena were often called.

Zafina: " master Siglas..."she hesitated then cleared her throat and began " id like to train in the technique of the shii cho form...if that's ok?". Master Siglas: " Of course my dear, you must learn to be more confident in your decisions you face no judgment here young one". Zafina: " thank you master, I appreciate the advice". Zafina was pleased with herself for speaking up and making herself visible for at least a while, she hoped this would lead to her having more confidence in the future. Master Siglas: " Argus you've been quiet so far, have you decided on a technique yet?". Argus: "yes master, I put a lot of thought into this and I've decided the Makashi form would suit me best with my speed". Master Siglas: " that's a good idea as a young cathar warrior your speed is a great asset to you, but you mustn't forget that sometimes its best to slow things down before you can proceed through some things". Argus: " yes master and thank you I hope I can do my people proud". Master Siglas: " now young ones, you have all chosen your techniques now it is time for you all to practice with them and learn to fight with these forms".

Over the next two weeks the younglings studied and trained with their techniques and practiced as often as they could. the next day would be the day they got a chance to show what they've learned and all of the children were eager to see who was the strongest of them all.


	4. Chapter 4 Whos Number 1?

_Authors Note: The Initiates are all about the age of 9 at this point. I preferred them to be older._

" Wolf, id like you and Elena to spar as your Techniques counteract each other and you must learn to overcome disadvantages if you want to truly master your techniques". Wolf glanced over at Elena and winked at her as if to say " you think you can take me? he was challenging her. Elena saw this and quickly accepted his challenge as she buts her training blade into his gut as she walked past him to prepare for their match.

Zafina: " hey Rin, did you see that? those two seem to always be competing for top spot it seems". Rin: " I've noticed that myself as well Zafina, I tend to not let such things cloud my mind though as I'm focused intently on my training".

Rin was very mature for his age and often would get on the nerves of the other children with his short answers or lack of care for such things. Zafina: "I think this match is going to get pretty heated!". Argus: " I agree, this will be very interesting to watch, I'm not sure either one of them is going to give way very easily

to the other". Rin: " yes this will be a most impressive battle and one I hope to learn from myself". Master Siglas: " Now, the match will begin when I give the word, remember you are just trying to practice your techniques and test what you have learned, no need to take this too far understood?". Wolf and Elena: "Yes master" And they both got ready for the signal. Master Siglas: "ready...BEGIN!".

Both Wolf and Elena charged towards each other with extreme focus. it was obvious this wasn't just a training session for them, they were both going to give it their all until they proved who was the better student.

Wolf reached her first and began to parry heavy attacks towards Elena but she was blocking all of them, the momentum switched suddenly and Wolf found himself on the defensive as Elena swung away at him. Elena then surprised Wolf and swept his feet out from under him knocking him to the floor, she only had a second or two to celebrate before Wolf was up and attacking again furiously after being humiliated in front of the other students. With two aggressive slashes and a spin move, Wolf set himself up for a perfect uppercut slash that flung Elena's training blade out of her hands, he then had her lying on her back on the ground with his blade tip touching her chin.

Master Siglas: " that's enough well done you two that was a fantastic match, you both have learned much and your techniques are becoming second nature quickly". " go and rest now you two, tomorrow we can go over your battle and what you need to improve upon". Wolf and Elena were dismissed and both hit the showers. Wolf desperately wanted to talk to Elena about their duel and make sure she was okay. He stepped out of the sleeping chambers and made his way to the balcony overlooking the courtyard.

As he walked through the doors to the balcony he could see Elena was there looking out across the fields, he stopped for a moment and just looked at her. She was tall for her age and very thin with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Elena noticed he had walked onto the balcony with her and caught him staring at her, she quickly thought of something to say to talk to him. Elena: " Hey mutt what are you staring at?" wolf quickly snapped back to reality and blushed. Wolf: " Uh nothing I um just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you is all, that battle got pretty heated". Elena was touched he came looking for her just to see if she was alright, it seems big and bad Wolf is nothing but a big softy she thought! Elena: " yeah it did it was alotta fun, and thanks but don't worry I'm fine". " How's your leg doing? I didn't hurt you too bad did I? hahaha". Wolf didn't want to look like a wimp in front of her but his leg was still stinging, she had really gotten him good.

Wolf: " what that? oh that was nothing I'm fine that was a great move by you though, I never saw that attack coming!". Elena: " yeah thanks haha I just practiced adding that move last week I thought it might come in handy". Elena was thrilled they were hitting it off so well, Wolf was a very handsome boy who was tall with light brown hair and deep blue eyes with a strange orange streak through one of them. She was glad they were becoming good friends but other thoughts came to her as well.

Wolf was so proud of himself for walking over to her, he was so nervous to talk to her but was sure glad he did. They both were becoming quite close and this could become dangerous, for any type of attachment to another person was forbidden among the Jedi. The two of them were young enough that they only thought of holding each others hand and sharing lunches together, if they were older they could face serious consequences from the Jedi council.

Wolf: " Elena I think its about time we head back and get some rest, wouldn't want to be off our game for tomorrows matches would we?". Elena: " no of course not haha so...ill see you tomorrow then wolf" they were face to face just staring at each others eyes as Elena leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before running off to the sleeping chambers. Wolf couldn't believe that happened, his first kiss ever before and it was from her! he happily jogged off to his quarters with a bit of a pep in his step, he felt on top of the world.


	5. Chapter 5 An Enemy Arises

While the two of them were off together Zafina and Argus had just had their match end and Rin tosan was patiently waiting to see who his opponent would be. Master Siglas: " Rin tosan, you are the only student that trains with a staff to prepare yourself for your double bladed saber". " do you know what my preferred weapon of choice is?, the double bladed saber!" " Today I shall be your sparring partner Rin so teach me what you have learned!". Rin wasn't expecting Master Siglas to use a double saber like himself, ( well a staff for now) he was rather excited that this had happened for he'd be able to learn so much more than the others fighting a master! Rin: " Master Siglas,

I humbly accept your challenge and am prepared to show you what I have learned". Master Siglas: " very well then, you may have the first move young one". Rin tosan rushed at his master with his staff and began to try several different attacks that were all blocked easily by Master Siglas. Rin tried move after move spin after spin but could not find a weakness in Master Siglas's form, he began to get a little frustrated. Master Siglas: " don't give up now young tosan, you are doing very well for yourself". Rin didn't bother answering him for he was too deep in thought trying to figure out a way to bend his masters form.

Rin then realized, the whole time he was the attacker trying to overpower him, but Master Siglas had told him," the best offense is a great defense and so Rin stopped attacking and waited for his master to make a move. After blocking several attacks Rin saw that after his fourth swing his masters left leg was left exposed and so Rin timed his blocks and after the third swing he slashed his masters leg and knocked him to the floor. Master Siglas: " Well done young tosan, I had hoped you'd notice a flaw and be able to exploit it, it is those who are able to stop and assess their situation to adapt in the heat of battle that are able to become true masters of saber combat. Rin " Thank you Master, I still have many things to learn on my journey but seeing ones' self progress is pleasing, I thank you. I shall take my leave then sir".

Rin tosan made his way back to his sleeping chamber and crawled into bed. he lay awake going over the duel with his master in his head, he thought that he had fought well. There were many things he still had to learn but he was making definite progress. For Rin. training to become a Jedi was very important to him, he never knew his parents and has always tried to be the best he could in everything to honor their memory. Rin never knew them personally, but he believes if they could see him now they'd be proud of him. The republic needs their Jedi to be the strongest warriors they can be to ensure their victory in this war against the sith and to restore peace to the galaxy. These children have many challenges ahead of them before Knighthood and not all of them will they face together...

On the Sith home world of Korriban, an evil presence has stirred. Deep in the temple of naga sadow, a lone figure kneels before the statue to the great ancient sith. The figure can feel the dark energy flowing through him from this ancient temple. Many secrets of Power lie within as they are waiting for those worthy to find them. The Figure stands and proceeds to walk towards the exit of the temple and go on his way as two dark acolytes burst in and try to rush at him. " We shall kill you intruder and become sith Lords of our own!" Without much effort the Sith activates his Purple Light saber and cuts them down where they stand. the acolytes lifeless bodies hit the floor as the sith steps over them uttering to himself "Fools" and continues on. "How Dare those Acolytes try and challenge me!, they should've bent their knee to me and I might have spared them. Such is the way of the sith to cull the week to strengthen the herd, only the strong can truly embrace the dark side and its vast power. The sith notices the foolish acolytes have left behind a speeder for him to "borrow". This will be much faster than walking back to my starship he thought I shall return later for the secrets of this tomb, the sith hops on the speeder and races off towards his starship. his intentions mysterious and unknown much like his identity, one thing is clear this sith is a force to be reckoned with and should not be messed with.


	6. Chapter 6 Field Trip!

A few months have passed since the initiates had there first combat lessons in dueling. Their training has begun to pick up and be increasingly difficult leaving the younglings exhausted but very sharp. The children have spent over 2 years together training now and were learning at a rapid pace, given the demand for Jedi during this war their training was not shortened but sped up. throughout this time the initiates had learned many things but their knowledge of the world outside the temple was severely lacking. Today would be a special day for the initiates for they would be accompanying master Siglas on a trip to visit the planet of Coruscant and tour the republic's capital city.

Master Siglas: " Students gather round today is a day for you to take in the sights of Coruscant where I can teach you about the history of the planet and you can see first hand the devastation of war as we visit the bombing sites of some of the buildings". " Any Questions?" Wolf : "Sir what if we encounter an assassin trying to kill on of the Diplomats from the city should we bring our training blades with us?" Siglas: " Now Wolf don't say such nonsense this is merely a trip for you to all learn some history and leave the temple for a change, you're more than welcome to stay behind if this doesn't interest you". Wolf: " No sir, my apologies I would be glad to come along for this trip". Siglas: " Good, I thought so now then any more questions?" Rin: " Master, will we be able to see any old Jedi ruins while we are there" Siglas: " Not this time young one, those are much too dangerous and you aren't trained to handle those situations yet". Rin: " Understood master, I hope to one day visit some ancient ruins and try to connect with the force". Elena: " Master, will we will splitting up into groups for this trip?" As Elena asks this question she is looking directly at Wolf with a smile. Siglas: " Yes Elena, we will be taking two different shuttles from the spaceport to the center of the city for not all of us can fit, I suppose you can decide amongst yourselves who you'd like to ride with". Wolf looks to Elena and gives her a look of approval, he cant wait to spend the day with her! The two shuttles are small and meant for three to four people at max, if you don't include the protocol droids that pilot them. Argus knows how close Wolf and Elena have become and knows of a way to get them together. Argus: " Master, would it be alright if Zafina and I rode with you and Rin on the way there? Wolf was telling me he had a few adjustments he had to make to fix the protocol droid that is coming with us, this way we will have more room sir". Siglas: " Very well I see no harm in it, just make sure you don't disrupt anything on that droid Mr. Takarru, that is your only way back from the city". Wolf: " understood sir don't worry I wont this guy wont feel a thing". Siglas: " Let us proceed now children we want to get there and beat the sub traffic in time". The children pile into their shuttles and depart for Coruscant.

Aboard the shuttle Zafina knows what Argus did for Wolf and isn't particularly happy with his decision to help bring them together. Zafina nudges Argus in the ribs " You only made up that story so Wolf and Elena could be together didn't you!" Argus: " Okay so maybe the droid was running perfectly but I had a chance to help a friend out and I took it, I know he would've done the same for me". "Zafina: " That's true and the two of them belong together if you ask me, I get so tired of hearing who's better at this or who can jump higher at that". Argus: " hahaha that's just who they are as people, and there's no changing that". Zafina: " I guess you're right, oh well at least its quieter now without those two". over in the other shuttle Wolf and Elena were both having a great time together while their shuttle approached Coruscant. They had been through many things together since their time here and things have changed. All of the initiates have done some growing up, and were nearing their final trials. They still had about another year of training before they begun them but that wasn't long from now.

Elena: " Wolf I'm kinda hoping what you said earlier happens today while were here, I want some real action training holograms get old you know? Wolf: " oh Believe me I Know, nothing would be cooler than fighting off an assassin with our training blades and saving the citizens of Coruscant! Well except maybe if we ignited our Light sabers and fought off the assassin, I cant wait until our trials begin and we construct our own Sabers!". Elena: " I agree that'd be so cool, I'm excited too I just want to become a Padawan for a Jedi master and finish my training, we could take them now I know we could especially us". Wolf: " I think we could too, and Rin as well he's very strong with the force. I Just hope whoever is chosen as my master doesn't hold me back, I want to continue doing things the way I do and not always be so wise and hesitant, action gets results and saves lives!". Elena: " just don't be too reckless all the time, we cant finish our race to become Jedi knights first if you die on me". Wolf: " that's one race I intend to win and I cant wait to see your face when I do it first". Elena " We'll see mutt, you know I could make it to knighthood just as fast as you could". Wolf: " We shall see Miss Skywalker, we shall see". Wolf was glad they got the chance to spend this time alone together, he knew attachments were forbidden among the Jedi but he Couldn't imagine training at the temple without her. She made him so much stronger, he felt as if the two of them together could overcome any enemy and never be beaten, as long as they were together.


	7. Chapter 7 Argus and Zafina are missing!

The Shuttles land in the spaceport of Coruscant and the hatches flip open, everybody exits and rejoins outside near a main gate. Master Siglas: " Ok younglings, this is where our trip will begin this is the senate plaza of Coruscant, Here is where the senators will come to meet and discuss certain affairs". Argus: " Master, will we be visiting any of the more exciting or dangerous parts of the sector, Like where there is some action even on the streets". Siglas: " of course not, this trip is just to let you explore the capital and to learn a thing or two. We will not be doing any missions or training exercises while we are here". Argus: " understood master, let us carry on then". Master Siglas leads the children around the city showing them various sites and trying to give them some of the history of the city. Wolf: " Master, this city was bombed and crushed by the sith empire only fifty years ago, and yet its been restored almost completely. its as if generations later will never know it was under attack and the Jedi temple was destroyed". Siglas: " Yes young Takarru, the people could easily forget the destruction and the many lives that were lost, it is our duty to pass on the knowledge of these accounts to ensure that they never forget the ones lost". Elena: " Master, what ever became of the sith lord who was here that killed Jedi master Ven Zallow"? Siglas: " You speak of Darth Malgus young one, he was a mighty and powerful sith lord who caused millions to suffer. He was defeated by grand master Satele Shan on the planet Alderran and from then on was viewed as vulnerable, after the war was over and the sith emperor was defeated, Malgus was eventually tracked to his space station and killed". Elena: " Wow master, I'm glad he no longer poses a threat to us then". Siglas: " indeed, I'm sure the entire galaxy agrees with you miss Skywalker.

Now then, lets proceed to the next stop of our trip as we visit the senate tower, come along now then initiates". As the children go to move on Argus stops to Help Zafina with something and the two of them get separated from the others. A large crowd of people blocks the view of their companions and the two of them seem to find themselves panicking at the realization they're lost. Argus: " oh blast Zafina, what do we do now?!". Zafina: " Relax I'm sure we will find them master Siglas said they were going to meet at the uh senate tower I think?". Argus: " Well lets go then, I don't want to keep them all waiting and be worried". The pair try to make their way through the crowd and towards the senate tower to rejoin with the rest of them. while they make their trek, the initiates are getting very tired of this trip and are dying for some action, little do they know what is coming.

Wolf: " Hey Rin, so who do you think would've won in a fight, Darth Malak or Darth Malgus?". Rin: " from what I've read about Malak and heard of Malgus i believe it would be a close battle, however I think Malak would win for he was a master Jedi before the star forge corrupted him and he had much more formal training and knew more about fighting". Wolf: " I agree!, I think Malak would've definitely won but neither of the two could beat Revan". Rin: " true wolf, he is a master of both the light and the dark and would easily defeat either of the two". Elena: " You guys, aren't we supposed to be learning from Siglas while were here. not talking about who'd kill who in a fight". Wolf: " Fine Elena, we will listen to Mr. Boring and learn about Coruscant then". Elena: " its not exactly what i want to do either but the sooner we finish this the faster we can continue our training". Rin: " she's right Wolf, Let us continue with our trip". Wolf: " Okay fine but I'm dying for some action!". Rin: " be careful what you wish for wolf we aren't exactly well armed". Wolf: " no but even this training blade could fight off a few baddies if I had to". Elena: " We'll see about that there mutt". Siglas: " Children enough lets go get a move on, we haven't got all day to be wandering around". Initiates: " Yes, master were coming". Siglas: " hey wait a second, where are Zafina and Argus?!". Wolf: " uh I thought they were here with us the whole time, the two of them are quiet". Elena: " we have to go find them!". Rin: " master I suggest we split into groups and try to look for them, this way we will cover more ground". Siglas: " okay young ones pan out and find the other two they mustn't have ventured off too far now have they". Wolf: " Elena and i will check and see if they went near the tower, in fact we should climb up it and try to see if we can spot them". Siglas: " that's a good idea we will meet back there with you when we can". Rin and Master Siglas quickly departed off on their own as Wolf and Elena approached the senate tower.

Elena: " Wolf I'm worried about the other two, Coruscant is so big and Zafina is such a shy person I'm sure she's terrified!". Wolf: " I know she is but remember Argus is with her, and he would do anything to protect her... like I would you". Elena blushed at this comment from Wolf. Elena: " oh you're right I'm sure if he's there she will be okay, and thank you for you know". Wolf: " of course she's fine and yeah i mean were a team and id protect you and stuff uh yeah". Elena: " hahah come on mutt you've got your foot in your mouth again we gotta reach the tower to find them". Wolf: " right uh yeah sorry lets go!". As Wolf and Elena made their way to the senate tower, Rin tosan and Master Siglas had still not seen any sign of the other two younglings.

Rin: " great, master two Jedi younglings are lost in the middle of Coruscant's most populated area and we have no idea where they are". Siglas: " Do not worry young Tosan, the Force will lead them away from danger, they are too young to be alone in this city I know but we will find them". Rin: " I sure hope so master for I fear what would happen if anyone were to try and abduct them, they're both so vulnerable without your light saber around to protect them". Siglas: " Rin I was actually going to save this for later tonight but I think it is almost time for you all to construct your very own light sabers soon, your training will be over soon and right now you could sure use them". Rin: " wow master, this is great news, I hope shortly ill be able to let Zafina and Argus know of this as well". Siglas: " I think we all hope that as well young one".


	8. Chapter 8 The Bounty Hunter

Wolf Takarru and Elena Skywalker are about three hundred yards away from the senate tower and begin to pick up the pace to reach the top and get a better view of the capital. unknown to them, the top of the tower is already occupied as they will soon discover.

Master Siglas is far on the other side of the city when his holocom begins to ring. Master Siglas: " this is Siglas, come in". Satele: " Master Siglas, we've just received word that there is an assassin loose on Coruscant right now. We have Intel that suggests a high ranking senator is in danger, as this bounty hunter is notorious for never missing a shot". Siglas: " Thank you Satele, we will keep our eyes put and warn the senators to stay indoor and away from windows until he is caught, uh but what was his name you didn't say?". Satele: " he goes by the name of Bon Koneko, he is a neimodian ex sharpshooter gone rogue, and is very dangerous". Siglas: " Thank you Master, we will do our best Siglas out". Rin: " We've got to contact Wolf and Elena and let them know we are in danger". Siglas: " yes Rin. call them with your holocom and let them know right away, this is most dangerous". Rin: " Wolf, can you hear me this is Rin tosan come in". Wolf: " Hey Elena wait up a sec, Rin is calling us lets see what's up. Hey Rin this is wolf here with Elena what's the situation". Rin: " we received a call from Grand Master Satele, there is a neimodian bounty hunter on Coruscant right now targeting senators". Wolf: " oh wow that is pretty serious, well we are about to climb the stairs to the watch tower we'll let you know if we see him or Argus and Zafina". Rin: " alright sounds good, master Siglas says if you spot him Do Not Engage him understood"". Wolf: " yes Master we wont do anything to save peoples live we understand". Siglas: " Was that a hint of sarcasm I heard Mr. Takarru?" Wolf: " uh no master we have to go we'll call you later then Takarru out". Elena: " Wolf as much as I want to help are you sure were capable of fighting off a bounty hunter, all we have are these training blades". Wolf: " No you're wrong, we also have the force, no bounty hunter is a match for anyone who wields the force especially you and I". Elena: " You're right, we have to save those senators but don't forget we still have to find Zafina and Argus". Wolf: " don't worry we will do both of these things and prove to Siglas we're ready to begin our trials to become Padawans". Elena couldn't help smiling, Wolf was so confident so proud to be a Jedi even only in training, he goes out of his way to help others he's simply amazing. Wolf: " okay, lets get going up these stairs and see what we can find!". To the top of the tower the two would have to climb almost a thousand stairs, its too bad there is no elevator.

Argus and Zafina have been walking for about an hour now and can see the senate tower in the distance, its about a mile away from them but they are unknowingly nearing the others, Rin and Master Siglas are not far from the two at all as they were checking the market shops to see if anyone had seen a cathar and a twi'lek. Argus: " look Zafina, there's Rin and master Siglas". Zafina: " oh um this is good we can rest then, I hope they aren't too upset with us I didn't mean to get us lost". Argus: " don't worry Zafina I'm sure they've been worried sick about us so lets go catch up". Argus and Zafina run to catch Master Siglas and Rin tosan and begin to explain to them what happened. Siglas: " i see, so you say that the two of you became lost quickly. Well don't fret young ones at least neither of you were harmed at all during this trip for that I'm grateful". Argus : "master, where are Wolf and Elena". Siglas: " they are still out looking for you in the senate tower, I believe they're climbing the stairs now". Argus: " I see, well we should call them and let them know we are back now and that were safe". Siglas: " agreed let me give them a call quickly". Rin: " so Argus Zafina, did you guys see anything interesting while you were lost?". Zafina: " yes actually i saw a group of bith's playing their music in the street and it was beautiful". Rin: " that sounds interesting their race has always been gifted musically". Siglas: " Wolf come in, this is master Siglas we have found the others repeat they are safe you need to get back here and regroup".

Wolf " Hey Elena did you hear that? the others are safe and to think were only ten stairs away from the top (sighs) what a waste". Elena: " Wolf lets go to the top of the stairs first, it would be such a beautiful view of the city and I want to see it with you". Wolf: " Yeah you know what we got this far, lets go!". Wolf: " Master Siglas, we will be right down were at the top now". As Wolf and Elena begin to make their way up the final stairs Wolf begins to sense they are not alone, and that someone is already at the top with them. At the top of the Last stair Wolf peeks his head around the corner and immediately pops back in and grabs Elena. Wolf: " Elena wait, that must be the bounty hunter Satele warned us about!". We Have to stop him, from this view he could pick off a senator like it was nothing". Elena: " should we tell Master Siglas that we've found him?". Wolf: " No way he'll just tell us to do nothing, we have to stop him ready you're training blade and wait for my signal". Elena: " Wolf i trust you, but I'm still scared". Wolf: " Don't worry I'll protect you no matter what ok". Elena blushed and smiled " Ok lets do this then". Wolf and Elena readied their blades and slowly moved forward against the wall towards the assassin. The bounty hunter was at the ledge of the wall adjusting the dial of his sniper rifle preparing to fire. Wolf got within twenty yards of the neimodian when he raised his left hand and used the force to throw the rifle off the top of the tower where it fell to the ground and smashed to pieces. As soon as he did this the neimodian pulled out a dagger and approached the two initiates. " So two brats have come to collect the bounty on my head, you realize you just cost me two hundred thousand credits by stopping my kill". " Say goodbye to your little boyfriend girl he's about to be bleeding". Wolf: " Elena stay back i can take him!". The bounty hunter charged at wolf and began frantically slashing left and right with his knife but Wolf was able to block each blow. He thought to himself " who would've thought my training blade would be the better weapon in a fight for once". Wolf's training blade could easily block each attack from the assassin and so he started to go on the offensive. His saber Technique was especially useful in duels as it was very aggressive, Wolf quickly started to overpower the neimodian. " What, you must be training to be a Jedi or something there's no way an ordinary kid like you could stop me". Wolf: " You're right, we are training to be Jedi one day but today were stopping you and saving senators". Wolf slashed left and right twice spun and kicked out his foot and then finished the bounty hunter with a strike right down the middle of his body. The assassin was unconscious and would no longer pose a threat to Coruscant's senators.

Elena ran to wolf and hugged him " wolf that was amazing! you totally owned that guy that was incredible". Siglas: " Yes young Takarru that was very impressive you stopped a full fledged criminal with as you said " just you're silly training blade". Wolf: " Master how did you get up here so fast to see my fight". Siglas: " the four of us saw the sniper rifle hit the ground not far in front of us so we jumped in a speeder and i flew us up here and observed your duel". " Master Satele will be very pleased to know the bounty hunter was taken care of while we were here, i think its time we head back to the temple". "tomorrow all of you will finally construct your own light sabers, it is time". Wolf: " Yes finally! ive waited to long to do this were finally on our way to being padawans". Elena: " Argus Zafina im glad you guys are safe, wolf and i were looking for you like crazy". Zafina: " thank you both we are so pleased neither of you were harmed in that skirmish there". Elena: "yeah thanks wolf took care of me, were just glad we were able to stop him before he fired the shot". Siglas: " come on now young ones, we've all had plenty of adventure for today haha". the initiates all boarded the speeder and left for the shuttle back to the temple. Tomorrow would be a big day as they'd finally get to craft their own light sabers, their training as younglings is coming to an end.


	9. chapter 9 Light sabers

Today is the day, the day the initiates will all finally craft their own light sabers. Its been a long time coming, the children have all been training hard for several years now and all their hard work will finally pay off. Each of the initiates will have to choose their own path to follow in their training whether to be a guardian a consular or even a healer. All of them must also patiently await to be assigned to a master as a Padawan and work towards becoming a full fledged Jedi. The initiates all gather inside the training hall and wait for Master Siglas.

Siglas: "Well young ones today is the day, we shall all go and craft your very own light sabers. There is much for you to think about today, your paths will separate from now on and you must choose your own destiny". Wolf: " Master, will we be able to spar again one last time before we all are separated, id love to duel with Elena again with a real light saber". Upon hearing this Elena gives Wolf a intimidating look and mouths to him "you're going down this time". Siglas: "of course Wolf, you all will most likely not be chosen for Padawans for a little while, there's just so many of you and not enough Jedi at the current moment". Rin: " Master Siglas, am I going to be able to craft my double saber staff today?". Siglas: " Of course Rin, today you can finally train as you've wanted to". Any more questions young ones?". Elena: " Master, if we've decided the path to choose already do you mind if I tell you?". Siglas: "of course what have you decided on miss Skywalker?". Elena: " master Siglas I've decided I want to pursue the path of a Jedi sentinel and choose two light sabers, id also like to change my form to the Ataru from for that would suit my two sabers more". Siglas: " Well miss Skywalker, it seems you've got everything planned out so far that's great to hear, we can begin working on your new training style tomorrow". Wolf was blown away! how is he supposed to duel her when she now will have two light sabers swinging for him? Argus: " Master, will we be able to choose any color of crystal to use despite the path we choose, I planned on using a yellow saber but becoming a Jedi guardian". Siglas: " yes argus, that's a good question we have numerous amounts of crystals for you to choose from do not worry". Zafina, you've been quiet as usual, have you decided on anything yet?". Zafina: " uh no...no not master but I promise I will soon". Siglas; " do not worry young one take as much time as you need this is a path only you can see". Now let us go to the saber forge in the third floor wing, we have an protocol droid who is going to help you all assemble your sabers".

The initiates all headed up the flights of stairs to the forge room and waited patiently in the chairs staring at the strange droid before them. Siglas: " Children, this is C-4FT protocol droid in charge of teaching you how to properly put together your light sabers, of course once you know where each piece goes you must use the force to construct it". C-4FT: " Hello young ones, today I will teach you how to build your light sabers, there are 21 pieces involved in a light saber as The components are fairly simple. Every light saber has a standard power source, the same type used in small blasters, even in glow panels. They last a long time, though, because Jedi should rarely use their light sabers. One of the other crucial pieces is a focusing crystal. The most powerful and sought-after gems are rare Kaiburr crystals. However, though light sabers are powerful weapons, their design is so flexible that practically any kind of crystal can be used." C-4FT: " Now young ones, use the force and lift all of the pieces into the air, let the force flow through you and relax, stay focused and watch as it comes together". Within seconds Rin tosan had already lifted his pieces of his saber and began to twist and interlock them, he had chosen two Green crystals for his double saber staff. Wolf was amazed at how quickly he had done this, Rin was extremely gifted in the force! the others all began to lift their pieces into the air and construct their sabers. Wolf had selected a blue crystal, Elena a pink and blue crystal for her sabers, argus an orange crystal, and a yellow crystal for Zafina. all of the children ignited their sabers and held them up in the air all of their faces beaming as they were one step closer to becoming Jedi. Wolf glanced over at Elena and noticed her second saber was the same color as his. seeing this he immediately started to tease her " What you couldn't think of what to choose so you just copied me?" he said this with a smirk. Elena: " in your dreams mutt I'm going to use two sabers and wanted them to be different colors is all". Wolf: " uh huh sure whatever you say miss copier I mean Skywalker". Elena: " you know what mutt wait til we duel, ill wipe that smile off you face when I knock you on your butt!". Wolf: " oh its on Blondie you're going down and this time I wont hold back".

Argus whispers to Rin " looks like they're at it again eh Rin?". Rin: " it would seem so Argus, I just hope they both knock each other out for once so it'd be quiet for awhile". Argus: " hahah oh Rin you really are cold you know that?". Rin didn't bother replying as he walked off and headed for his room to meditate. tomorrow the initiates would have their first day of training with their newly acquired light sabers and the much anticipated duel between Wolf and Elena will go down as well.


	10. Chapter 10 The duel and the trap

" Mr. Takarru are you ready?!". Wolf : " Yes master I'm ready". " Miss Skywalker are you ready?!". Elena: " Yes Master I am". " Then let the duel begin remember, your sabers have been set to stun so do not hold back young ones this is excellent training". with Master Siglas giving the signal Wolf Takarru and Elena Skywalker ignited their light sabers and charged towards one another. Immediately Elena started to swing her sabers back and forth towards Wolf as he held a defensive stance and blocked her attacks. this was an odd situation for Wolf he was almost always the one on the offensive attacking and now Elena had him on his heels fighting off swing after swing. Rin observed from the side with the others, he was very impressed Elena had Learned to use both her sabers very quickly. Elena continued to swing with both her sabers but could not break Wolf's defense, he was blocking every attack and she was getting tired. Wolf was waiting for the right moment to try a move he had seen Rin use on master Siglas, he had been observing Elena's attack pattern for awhile now and just needed her to try a spin move and he could knock her down. Elena: " what's the matter mutt? you cant seem to do much of anything against me today can you". Wolf: " patience my dear I'm still on my feet aren't I?". Elena was tired of frantically swinging to no avail and decided she would try and sweep him to the ground with a spin move. Wolf thought to himself " Elena fell for his taunt perfectly as she immediately tried to use her spin move Wolf was ready. she ducked and swung her Pink saber for his leg and her blue saber for his side. as she did this Wolf jumped back and thrust his saber right into her chest stunning her for a second and swung at her feet knocking her to the floor. Siglas: " Well done young ones that was most impressive, Miss Skywalker had you on the edge there for awhile but great patience paid off as you made your move at the precise moment". Wolf: " Thank you Master I was nervous there for a bit but I remembered your duel with Rin and used that to help me". Siglas: " Wolf, you did well, but I think your partner over there could use a hand she has not said a word to either of us yet". Elena was still down on one knee holding her chest, even though the saber was set to stun only it seemed to have hurt her. Wolf seeing her still not up walked over to her and helped her stand, she was conscious but seemed shaken up. Wolf: " Elena are you alright? please tell me I didn't hurt you". Elena heard him but didn't say a word as she tried to walk away from him but quickly fell to the ground. Wolf ran to her and picked her up, he quickly carried her to the medical bay to have the medical droid find what was wrong with her, she was unconscious now and Wolf could see her breathing was uneven on one side. Medical droid: " thank you, I will take care of her be gone for now and rest". Master Siglas caught up with Wolf and the two of them tried to think what could've happened to her. Siglas: " Now Wolf, you're sure your light saber was set to stun only correct?". Wolf; " of course master there was no way it didn't cut her at all not even her shirt". " but I did notice she was getting very tired during our duel, and she immediately was holding her chest afterwards, I fear I may have damaged her breathing when I struck her chest". " Master...I'm Very worried about her". Siglas: " I can tell you care about her a lot young Takarru, you mustn't worry I'm sure she will be fine". Wolf: " I know master she's going to be fine I just cant help but feel responsible for this a little". Siglas: " Don't blame yourself for this there is still much we don't know yet just wait for the medical droid to tell us how her condition is". Wolf: " You're right Master, I know she is going to be fine I've got to be strong for the both of us".

As the pair sits outside the medical bay awaiting any news of Elena's condition, a lone star ship lands in the port not far from the temple. Two republic troops walk to the door of the ship and wait for the ships owner to identify him or herself after having landed and parked illegally without a permit. The troops waiting by the door are growing impatient as no one has exited the ship yet, so the men decide to board the ship and arrest the owner on the spot. As the men burst through the door they are immediately hit with knives right in their necks and they hit the floor without any chance to even scream. The troopers had no idea whose ship they were boarding or they never would've even tried, the ship belongs to the notorious bounty hunter Dirge. Dirge is a human male bounty hunter from corellia who works for the empire and is here to collect on the empires bounty reward for any Jedi found alive. any bounty hunter knows its foolish to try and capture a Jedi with formal training, but dirge isn't just any bounty hunter. dirge knows the temple has younglings in training and there aren't many Jedi protecting the temple with the war going on. "this is going exactly to plan, once I grab one of those brats Master should be pleased". Dirge grabbed one of the troopers uniforms and put it on, he walked into the temple completely undetected and headed straight for the younglings sleeping chambers. Meanwhile in the sleeping chambers Rin Argus and Zafina are all close to falling asleep and still worry about Elena. They haven't heard anything from the doctor yet, and Rin is growing restless. Rin: " guys this is ridiculous, she wasn't that injured why haven't they told us anything yet". Argus: " don't worry Rin its probably just procedure they're probably just doing a bunch of tests I'm sure she's fine". Rin: " well I'm going to go check on her ad see how Wolf is doing, it does me no good to sit her and not help them, what kind of Jedi would I be then?". Argus: " alright but when you find anything out come back and tell us".

Rin left the sleeping chambers and headed towards the medical bay, he couldn't shake this troubling feeling he was sensing, almost as if something was going to happen but he wasn't sure. as he rounded the corner and reached the medical bay he found Wolf asleep on the bench outside Elena's room and immediately woke him up. Rin: " Wolf wake up how's Elena doing?". Wolf: " oh she's doing much better, it turns out she was very dehydrated and the duel wore her out". " when I struck her chest with my saber, it knocked the wind out of her and she was already very weak so she passed out". " The droid told me she is going to be perfectly fine by morning". Rin: " well that is great to hear Wolf, I'm glad she's ok I know how worried you were about her". Wolf: " Thanks Rin, I'm just glad she's ok I don't know what I would have done if I had hurt her". Rin: " I know Wolf I know, you know despite what happened your duel was fantastic. I was very impressed you used what you had observed during my Duel to break her defense". Wolf: " thanks Rin, I just know that in every duel there's always something you can do to give yourself the upper hand you just have to wait for that opportunity and pounce on it". Rin: " I'm sure if she could Elena would tell you how she almost had you in that battle hahah, she won't take losing to you easily you know how she is". Wolf: " hahah yeah I'm sure I wont hear the end of it from her, but I'm looking forward to hearing it all".

As Wolf and Rin stayed up talking for awhile longer Argus and Zafina had just gone to sleep in their chambers unbeknownst to them, Dirge was closing in. " These republic fools have no idea of my intentions, its depressing how easily I was able to slip past these incompetent fools". Dirge enters the sleeping chambers quietly and fires a tranquilizing dart into Argus while he was sleeping and quickly put him on his shoulders. He quickly left the room quietly without waking Zafina and bolted down through the halls. he quickly thought of a way to kidnap him without being detected and began proclaiming this boy was sick and needed attention. The republic troopers fell for the ruse and nobody questioned the soldier running through the halls with the young Jedi trainee. Dirge quickly exited the temple and made a full sprint for his ship, once aboard he threw the unconscious kid into his cargo hold and launched his ship, with his course set for Korriban he took off.


End file.
